Let Me Try
by ImJustLoafly
Summary: A new interpretation to the classic love story of Brooke and Lucas. What happens if Brooke was the one who cheated on Lucas? Will Lucas forgive her or will Brooke create an infamous love triangle? Follow Brooke's tale as she tries to win her one and only Broody back.
1. Let Me Try: Prologue

**Let Me Try**

Did God plan this? Was this meant to happen? Was this my path to take?

I'm alone and nothing good has come out of the choice that I have made. I know that I've made a mistake but how can the decision that I have made be ever forgiven? It can't be. I guess that's my answer to this. He'll never forgive me, though I don't suppose I expect him to now. He can't even look at me straight without the revelations of what I have done flashing back into his mind. It's funny you know, everyone used to call me a slut, everyone thought the lowest of me, and when... when I finally had a guy that never thought about me like that, not even for a second, I spat it back right in his face and just proved every judgemental person at school right. I didn't even get enjoyment out of it. Usually, when someone does something like this they feel adrenaline curse through their veins. They feel alive with guilt and secrecy. But me... well I just feel like the most disgusting person in the world. The betrayal that I have made can never be fixed; the one good thing to enter my life can never be fixed. Even if we were to try, we would still be able to see the cracks and holes of a botched repair job. Paranoia and jealousy would always be there. Accusations would always be thrown. Rumours made would always be believed. That's the price that I have to pay. This is the result of a stupid choice that I made.

I guess it's true when people say that you don't realise what you have until it's gone. I didn't realise that I had love until I well and truly fucked it up. I'll never be that pretty girl.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

He looked at me in a way that no other guys did. It was like I was alive. When I was with him everything felt right, everything was connected; we were one. I wasn't a sex symbol to him. I wasn't some piece of meat that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. The way he was with me was the way I thought guys would be when I was younger. To me, I felt like I was a princess. He put me so high on his pedestal. Now, I've broken it. So let me tell you the whole story.

It all started two years ago…

-X-X-X-X-

"Hey baby, miss me?" His voice was like silk – strong, protective arms wrapping around me, I leaned into his hold. I felt safe, protected and most importantly, loved. His head nuzzled into the cave of my neck, his stubble scratching my neck. God I loved him and his itchy jaw.

At this point, we hadn't been together long. Just months maybe, but it felt so perfect. It was the honeymoon period when everyone is full of love and happiness and you can't bear to be without them for even one second.

We were an unconventional love. We were a love that no one quite understood except us. To the outside perspective we were totally absurd. I was the 'queen B' of the school, with numerous amounts of friends and numerous amounts of previous boyfriends – or sexual partners as others would call it. And he, well, he was the quiet guy with an amazing talent for crafting brilliant pieces of literature and performing unstoppable basketball performances for the team that he was newly involved in. He was broody and I was cheery. We needed each other to have an absolute perfect balance.

Every moment that I wasn't with him I missed him too much to comprehend. I missed his touch, his smile, and his intoxicating cobalt blue eyes. It was like he was a drug that I couldn't quite quit. If I had moments without him, withdrawal symptoms started to appear. It wasn't unhealthy. It wasn't a dangerous love that we had. It was the best ever kind of love. One that I don't have any more.

"How could I not." I said and turn my head around softly so that I could kiss those perfect lips of his. Every time there was fireworks. I know that it sounds cliché but it was true. Passion seeped through every vein; every breath was a lingering for this drug that we shared. Every touch and kiss was a lightning bolt striking through the ground at which it targeted.

Our share of tongues, our share of heat, and our share of love was a symbol to both of us of the love and infatuation that we held for each other. It was a symbol of our perfect balance.

His hand cupped my face, as it usually did when we exchanged sweet kisses. I felt everything and remembered everything. His stubble lightly grazing my cheek as the kiss deepened and evolved into our passionate embrace. This was love. This was the love that I had always longed for but never gotten. His arms still holding me in a protective manor, one of which I long for everyday. Strong, the hold of a God. Loving, the hold of a person who cared. Hungrily, the hold of a person infatuated. Mine, the hold of love to me.

At this moment in time, it was lunch break so everyone was out doing whatever they were doing. Unlike what most people had said or had spread, Lucas and I hadn't had sex yet. I wanted to wait. I wanted to savour our love. Thinking about having sex for the first time with Lucas made me nervous – like I was a born again virgin. It was unusual, scary, to say the least, but it felt right. I wanted him to love me for me before he loved me for my body and giving him sexual pleasure.

A cough escaped around us. There he was standing tall and broad, an equalling protective arm around his current girlfriend who too was standing in a manner which was strong, or possibly uncomfortable. His dark hair was neatly styled into a typical 'jock' style, wearing his Tree Hill Raven basketball jacket alongside dark blue baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. Although he stood tall his face showed a sense of something different. Arrogance maybe, after all he was the male at school that held the most sexual desire for almost all the girl population that was here. His girlfriend was similar, means being the social status that they held. She wore her usual style of depression and angst, with a notorious band T-shirt and a red leather jacket accompanied by a pair of black skinny jeans – her blonde curls wild and free. Apart from obvious opposite appearances they shared love too – the most influential and popular couple – although their love wasn't like how ours was. Their love was toxic; a drug that needed to be removed. There they stood; Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer – the volatile love that everyone knew of.

Parting away from our kiss but still holding our embrace, Lucas slinked his arm around my petite frame, his hand gripping on my right hip – a hold that he knew too quickly I loved. "Hey guys," he said smoothly, looking at his half brother and his girlfriend, his head once again place on the cave of my neck, "you grabbing lunch with us?"

His brother, which only similarity he shared was the same cobalt blue eyes, looked at his girlfriend who plainly shrugged, still holding her dispositional angst – a mood that would cease to leave. Looking again at the pair of us, he nodded and started to head to our usual 'hang out' place; the table in the centre of the quad – a status of the upmost hierarchy of the school.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't have my broody boy all to myself at this current moment in this moment of time. Lucas chuckled in response still gripping onto my hip as we followed the pair in front of us. I looked up at him. To me, this man was the most beautiful man that I had ever cast my eyes upon. He was a vision of perfection. He was a vision of what I wanted to have and who I wanted to be with for so long as I lived. He was mine, and that was never going to change.

Reaching 'our spot' we all sat on the seats surrounding the table, each of us having acquired our lunch whilst walking and began talking about whatever interesting topics that had risen throughout the day. We sat together in a tangle of upmost love. He placed me onto his lap, his hands encompassing my how waist, my left hand on his left leg gripping lovingly, my other roaming his soft blonde hair; his head once again placed on the cave of my neck, every so often his lips lightly kissing my neck as we all talked and listened to each other.

We were talking about rumours of an affair a teacher was possibly having with one of the basketball players on the team when one of our other companions came bouncing along to our table. She was wearing ripped blue skinny jeans with a flowing white blouse, along with a long, light orange, duster coat; her honey blonde hair tightly scraped back into a bobble, her waves flowing out at the end. Pulling a face of mock disgust towards Lucas and me, she sat down at the table next to the curly blonde. They were friends, close friends, whilst she and I hadn't really established such a solid connection of friendship. She didn't understand why Lucas was with me, and I understood that. My reputation of previous 'relationships' was poor to say the least. She and Lucas were best friends, so I understood that she was wary of how I would treat Lucas – I guess in hindsight that she was right to be wary.

Lucas looked up from his book that he had been reading for the past ten minutes to see his best friend. "Hey Hales," he said, smiling a warm smile that reminded me of what he would have looked like if I saw him as a little boy – cute and sincere. She smiled in response and continued to chat with Peyton next to her, whispering about some girl's gossip no doubt.

His right hand then began to snake away from my waist and towards my right inner thigh. I lived for his touch. I longed for it. The kissing on my neck becoming more often as his hand trailed down my leg making me shudder with longing in response. The kissing stopped as he lifted his jaw so that his perfect lips grazed my ear, and whispered in his husky voice, "I love you pretty girl," before biting hard behind my ear making me release a moan that I shouldn't really have been releasing at a table full of friends at lunch time.

His touch was amazing. The drug was alive again between us, flowing through our blood streams. The situation was so wrong, but the drug was overtaking our senses. We needed each other. Had to have each other. We couldn't focus without each other. We didn't care for the audience that we had. We didn't care that our friends were just millimetres away from us. The drug was in our systems.

I turned, now sitting fully on his lap, gripping his hair in a tight wanting, my fingers scraping the back of his head – a signal of want – pulling him in want for his passion to be shared with mine. Our lips enveloping in the ecstasy that we lived for each moment that we were together, him biting hard on my bottom lip, sucking every now and again driving me crazy with love. Gripping my legs tight around him, he stood up, both of us ignoring that we still had company, he walked away, holding my with those protective arms that he always held me with. The wind flapping my dark locks into our faces, which we ignored, our passion and love was the only thing that consumed us. His right hand cupping my face, holding me making sure that our lips would never part; and I never wanted them to. My left hand was still roaming his hair, with my other gripping his muscular arm in delight, scratching his skin when his bite was that of hard pleasure.

He took us to the gym changing rooms. Pushing me hard against the boy's lockers, his hands began roaming my body, him keeping me lifted by his waist... God the strength of that boy... It was like he was hungry for me, his hands pressing hard on my waist and hips, an animal thirsty for blood and I was his blood. The intensity of this; the love of this was almost too much, too much to cope – an overdose of love heroin.

His touch, his breath, everything about him was mine and mine only. I loved him. I loved this moment right now. If this was the beginning of our love then I never ever wanted it to end.

We carried on this moment until reality sank in. That reality being his basketball coach shutting his office door loudly.

It was only just the beginning.

-X-X-X-X-

_Please leave reviews and comments. Many thanks, ImJustLoafly x_


End file.
